bluewondrousfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyski Nuvari
Kyski was a narcoleptic, Wood Elf archer from Faenamel who is a part of the original Goddess Knights. Physical Description Physical Appearance Kyski was a wood elf who was quite tall with an athletic build. It's said that his son Markail took after his father the most. The two look very similar, with the same strong jawline and the same lost look in his eyes. Kyski had long, moss green hair that he always kept into a ponytail. He had the tips of his ears pierces with golden rings, and he had a tattoo of two branches that went up the sides of his face and around his eyes. When he was infected with Black Blood Poisoning, his skin turned an ashy grey and his hair and eyes turned white. Apparel His typical outfit usually consisted of a simple cotton shirt, brown trousers and deer-skin hunting boots. He would often also where some light leather armor over top of them. Like many wood elves, he also wore a traditional cloak, his being long and dark green, matching his hair. On missions his used to wrap up in his cloak and take short naps in it. Armor As stated before, he wore very light leather armor, even when not in battle or on missions. This set was easy to move around in, even if it didn't offer the same amount of protection a full set would have. He never saw the need to use anything else as he wasn't the kind to ever get into hand to hand combat, preferring to hide out and take shots with his bow from a safe distance. Special Abilities Kyski had a special ability he didn't discuss much with others. He had the power to move around in the Mindscape and other people's dreams when he slept. However he never really saw the true potential of this power and didn't use it nearly to the extent that his son would later do after inheriting the power from him. History Kyski was born in the small village Faenamel. As a child, he began developing symptoms of a condition known as narcolepsy, which caused him to have irregular sleeping patterns and pass out frequently. However, being that he lived in such a small community, he was never properly diagnosed, so his frequent sleeping was often passed off as laziness by his peers. Kyski's sleeping habits made him the butt of a joke among his classmates, and he did poorly in school because his teachers believed he simply wasn't working hard enough. Kyski spent most his his young life just running with the joke just to keep by, but he actually worked far harder than most just to keep up. It should be noted that he went to school with girl by the name of Naina, a popular classmate whom would later play a more significant role in his life. When Kyski was 18, he finished basic education and decided to take archery classes at the Guard's Academy in Faenamel where he spent the next few year mastering his skills in archery. Unfortunately with the guards academy being in town, Kyski dealt with many of the same people and same problems he had before. Despite this, he was one of the best archers in his class, which earned him a small amount of respect. One day, Sarah Winter and her group of Goddess Knights would visit the school looking to recruit new members. When asked, his peers attempted to underplay Kyski's achievements in the school, but when he was given a chance to show off his skills, Kyski blew Sarah away, and she wound up choosing him to join the Knights. He would become the team ranger, and he spent a long time with the Knights, being the fifth full time member to join. Kyski was in charge of scouting missions, since he was able to hang out in trees and watch people from afar. I wasn't uncommon tho, to find him falling asleep in said trees, so he ended up having to partner up with Naina so she could wake him up when he had a sleep episode. The two being alone on missions together allowed them to form a close bond. Kyski would reunite with his former classmate, Naina, who had left Faenamel years ago to pursue a career as a mage. Over the years of working together, the two would hit it off and eventually get married. Towards the end of the war, Kyski had a son with Naina they named Markail. They took some parental leave from the Knights in order to take care of their newborn. However, tragedy would strike when Faenamel would be attacked by Shade. As Knights, off duty or no, their first instinct was to go help defend the city. However Kyski insisted that Naina get their son to safety first. Kyski charged into battle and fought valiantly, but would inevitably be overwhelmed and taken down by shade, who would infect him with Black Blood Poisoning. Characterization & Personality Strengths Kyski was a rather carefree and relaxed person. He used humor often as a coping mechanism, and was able to improve the mood in the room by cracking a joke. He was a hard worker and tried to put 110% into everything, even when it was difficult for him sometimes. He was a sweet and caring man who loved his friends, loved his wife and loved his son. Weaknesses Kyski managed his own emotions poorly. He was quiet and hard to read a lot of the time. If something was bothering him, he usually wouldn't ever bring it up except with Naina occasionally. He would often undervalue his importance to the team and wind up pushing himself too hard to meet the ridiculous expectations he had for himself. Morality Kyski believed that someone's conditions or circumstances of birth didn't define who they were, just that some have to work harder than others. Kyski knew what he wanted in life, and often pushed himself to achieve it. Motivation All Kyski ever wanted to do was prove that he wasn't some lazy good for nothing. He simply wanted be useful and have people respect him and want him around. He always looked up to people who were doing well in life and wanted to be them. Mannerisms Kyski always seems fairly relaxed and at peace most of the time. Mostly seemed lost in thought, and tired. He was quite soft spoken. He spoke slowly and calmly, even in times of stress. He rarely ever raised his voice, often claiming he didn't need to be loud and overbearing to be threatening. Relationships Kyski and Naina lived in the same village and went to the same school together, however, they were never close at the time. Naina was a perfect student, beautiful, and popular. Meanwhile, Kyski was known as the lazy kid who slept in class all the time. They were leagues apart on the social hierarchy, so despite having a crush on her, Kyski never tried to talk to her. Eventually Naina would graduate and leave Faenamel to go to Mages College. Kyski would stay behind and become an archer. The two wouldn't meet again until three years later when they would both join the Goddess' Knights. It was here that Kyski could actually talk to Naina for the first time. The two would end up developing a friendly relationship. As time progressed, Kyski would start to tell Naina moee personal abd emotional things, especially about his issues with narcolepsy, and his relationship with others. The two would often chat alone, where Kyski woild occassionally have an episode and fall asleep leaning on Naina. These intimate moments was what ultimately caused Naina to develop romantic feelings for him. Naina started to deeply care for Kyski, and would try to help him with his disability, through this, they formed a deep bond. The two eventually got married, and near the end of the war, decided to retire from the Goddess' Knights for a bit to have their child Markail. When Faenamel was attacked be demons, the two shared one final embrace with Markail, before they went their separate ways to deal with the attack. It would be the last time they would see each other. Category:Fantasme Imagination Category:Characters (Fantasme) Category:Important Characters (Fantasme) Category:Elves Category:Male Characters